One winter day
by Marwari
Summary: Clark finally convinces Bruce to take a weekend off and spend it with him. Contains slash and hints of sex.
1. Sunrise

**Some snow finally fell today and I finally felt inspired to finish this thing. Yeah, you guessed it, I love winter. It's really a magical season for me, probably my favorite (maybe because I associate it with Christmas :D).**

 **I already have a second chapter in mind, but have yet to write it. In the meantime, enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Clark sat at the window, staring at the white mass covering the land. It was just before sunrise, the mountains on the horizon lit with an orange glow. Mist hovered at the roots of the hoarfrost-covered trees giving the view an air of mystery. He usually wasn't too fond of the cold wind and lack of sunlight that he associated with winter, but this scene in particular felt downright magical.

Admittedly, when it came to isolated hideouts like this, Bruce sure knew how to take his pick. With no electricity or running water and the nearest town about an hour's drive away, there was no way anyone would find them here. It took quite a bit of persuading to convince him to go in the first place, but in the end Clark got what he wanted. A weekend in an old cottage with nothing but a few pieces of furniture and a crackling fireplace spent alone with his boyfriend.

He turned away from the window and smiled as he noticed that the man has once again managed to occupy the entire king-size bed all by himself. There was a soft rustle as he shifted in his sleep and a tuft of messy black hair came into view. Burrowing into the covers like that was another one of his peculiar sleep quirks and as far as Clark was concerned, one of the adorable ones. With the smile never leaving his face, he stood up and snuggled his way into bed, gently caressing the back of his lover's neck. Bruce furrowed his brow, still not completely awake. His muscles tensed, ready to strike. The Kryptonian let out a quiet sigh.

 _Always wary, even in his sleep._

He ran a hand through the other man's hair, caressing him once more.

"Bruce."

A quiet grumble. No flying punches though. That was a good sign.

"Come on, love. You'll miss the sunrise." insisted Clark, caressing him some more.

A low intelligible growl. His eyes opened into small slits, evidently preferring to stay shut.

"Come on, it's really worth it."

"Clark..." he rasped, burying his face into the pillow. Out of all the things in the world, why did his boyfriend have to be obsessed with sun and early mornings?

"You're gonna sleep all day again."

He tilted his head to the side, staring at him with one eye. "Just go, I'll be right there."

The Kryptonian gave him a look. Whenever the other man said something like that it meant that the instant he so much as turned around he'd fall back asleep. Watching sunrise together was something he wanted to do since the start of their relationship and he wasn't about to let it go. Ignoring all his lover's sleepy protests, he wrapped his arms around him, lifting him into an embrace.

"Put me down." demanded Bruce irritably.

"Not gonna happen. If you want to play the princess have it your way." teased Clark as he turned around and started carrying him towards the view.

"Clark." he threatened.

"Yes, Bruce, what is it?" chirped the other man as he stood in front of the window.

"I'm awake now, you can put me down."

"Are you sure?" smiled the Kryptonian as he lowered him a bit.

"Positive."

"For a kiss."

Bruce reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"How about a proper one?" teased Clark as he moved him upwards for easier access.

"Fine." said the other man as he steadied himself against the sill and leaned in for a long deep kiss.

A twisting tongue shoved its way inside his mouth immediately, followed by a lustful hand grasping the back of his neck. Clark could get surprisingly possessive when he set his mind to it. He rolled up his t-shirt and grasped his back, tracing the muscles and scars. Bruce could feel his legs separate, the other man's thigh teasing him _that_ way.

 _Damn it, Clark..._

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lover's lips. He was well aware of his foul play and enjoying the heck out of it.

"You're blackmailing me again." commented the billionaire when he managed to break off the kiss.

"I'm just teasing you a little." beamed the other man.

"Yeah, right."

"So what about that sunrise? Are you gonna watch with me? Please?"

"I will, just put me down."

"Your wish is my command, love." grinned Clark as he let him go and turned towards the window.

By now, the sun rose halfway above the mountains, turning the sky around it bright orange, while the rest of it remained light blue. Its first rays shone through the crowns of the trees, casting long shadows on the ground. Snow glittered brightly, the slowly moving light giving it a mystical pink tint.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" said Clark as he took in the view.

"It is beautiful." admitted Bruce as he stepped closer to him. "I like the contrasts."

"And you wanted to sleep through it."

"Not all of us have a day job. Besides, you still owe me something." said the billionaire with a half-smile.

"Who's blackmailing whom again?" asked the Kryptonian chuckling. "I want to see the sun go all the way up."

"You know that I grow hard just thinking about those touches and you always use them. And then you expect me to wait." said Bruce as he turned to him. "You have a promise to keep and you'd better do it right now."

"Guess that's what I get for playing dirty." smiled Clark as he turned to him and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Written in flesh

**Finally, chapter 2! It's quite short, but sufficient I think.  
**

* * *

Bruce tilted his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy. The electricity pulsing across his entire body made him shiver and moan. He could feel Clark inside of him, the hot wetness of his orgasm filling him up. Still panting, his lover collapsed next to him.

For a moment, the world seemed very small, limited only to the sensation of his body and their heavy breathing, the other man's touch… Warm fingers tracing his chest muscle by muscle, mark by mark… Finally, Bruce opened his eyes.

"What is it, Clark?"

"Hm?"

"You have that look on your face. The one that says you're thinking. And you're studying me."

"Oh...I didn't mean to." fidgeted the Kryptonian. "It's just that there are so many…" he gestured towards the other man's torso, criss-crossed with scars. "I'm sorry, I-"

Bruce shook his head: "Don't be. They're just memories."

"But you have so many of them...I never realized..." his voice trailed off as he reached out and touched a wide laceration across the other man's abdomen. His fingers brushed against the rough bulging flesh, gently, as if he was expecting him to flinch away. Bruce didn't move a muscle though. He remained perfectly still, his eyes locked with his, waiting. Clark shifted his gaze as his fingertips moved along the rest of the scars. More lacerations, some bullet marks, stab wounds, even a few fresh contusions.

"You never talk about them."

"There isn't much to say." replied the other man as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Don't they hurt?"

"Only when they're made."

"I thought that the suit protected you."

"It does. Some of those would've probably killed me if I wasn't wearing it."

The Kryptonian's hand flinched back a little: "Don't talk like that."

"I know the risks of my job, Clark. The scars are something I am counting with." His expression softened. It was the kind of look he reserved only for the man he loved. "Don't worry about me."

Clark didn't respond, but the concerned look on his face spoke much louder than anything he could say. Bruce sat up completely and cupped his face with one hand: "I'm fine."

"I know." said the other man after a moment of hesitation."It just scares me a little, all that you had to go through… I've seen war veterans with less scars than you."

"Funny." said Bruce as he grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. Clark inhaled sharply as he buried his face in his lover's hair, taking in the scent that he loved the most.

"Bruce." he breathed.

It was one of those rare moments of absolute peace when everything aside from the warmth radiating off of their bodies ceased to exist. Clark looked down at his lover, their noses almost touching. He was handsome, if not downright gorgeous and there was no one in the world that he loved more. "Thank you for taking me here."

The other man smiled: "I'm glad you convinced me to. Just promise me that you won't worry about me anymore."

"I promise."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to drop a review or fave :)**


End file.
